


Don't Leave Me Behind

by ahighlyunlikelyname



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Pre-TFA, Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahighlyunlikelyname/pseuds/ahighlyunlikelyname
Summary: Finn gets told to leave Slip behind - but he isn't big on taking orders.He and Slip end up sorting out the issue to their mutual satisfaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/gifts).



> Gift-fic for Alania who generously took time out to beta it for me - as well as putting up with my trepidation (aka panic) at posting fic for the first time - thank you! And without further ado ...
> 
> ________________

Phasma had released Slip and Nines post battle-simulation but had kept ’87 for further debriefing. Slip knew it couldn’t that couldn’t be a good thing, being singled out never was - and he should know, what with always falling behind. 

 

Slip slowed down the hall from Phasma’s station and ducked into an alcove holding only a sanitation cupboard at its end, and settled in to wait. In the end he didn’t have to wait long. 

 

’87 rounded the corner in short order, his steps sharp, staccato on the gleaming black of the floor, the sound of his breath through the helmet harsh in the still of the corridor.

 

Slip reached out from the corner of the service corridor and grabbed ’87’s arm, who came round swinging and held his punch just shy of Slip’s un-armoured face.’87 pulled off his helmet, still breathing hard.

 

“Slip, don’t do that - you know we’re trained to react badly to -“ 

 

Slip cut him off. “What did the our lady the platinum plated princess want this time?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” ’87 said quickly.

 

Slip wasn't buying it. “It obviously does - if your first step is to deny it outright then it’s bad.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” agreed ’87. “You know me too well.”

 

Slip urged him on, refusing to be swayed. “Know and love ’87 - so tell me.”

 

“Not here - it’s too open.”

 

As much as the thought of his own bed appealed to him, he knew that wasn't an option. “We can’t hold a discussion about ‘her’ in the barracks.”

 

’87 looked down the dead end corridor and smiled. “I’ve still got Sanitation Sector codes…”

 

“Let’s do it," Slip agreed. "The less we hang about in the hall,” 

 

“The less chance we have of being spotted barefaced.” ’87 finished for him.

 

Moving quickly down the corridor ’87 punched the code and pushed into the room, sweeping it with his gaze. When he confirmed it was empty, he motioned Slip in shutting and sealing the door behind them.

 

The soft sounds of the additional ventilation engaged, a practical factor for odour control in sanitation rooms. The sound of it filled the air, momentarily distracting ’87.

 

Slip took the opportunity to crowd ’87 up against the storage bins - and ‘87, nervous, let him.

 

“So…?” Slip prompted.

 

“So, she wasn’t happy with my actions in going back for you in the simulation.” explained ’87.

 

“But the strategy was successful!”

 

“She asked me not to save you, not to go back for you - ever again, or any other ‘straggler’.” ’87 admitted, his voice strained.

 

The answer caught Slip off guard. “Do you think she suspects?”

 

“No, I don’t think that she suspects - I think she knows.”

 

Slip reached his hand up to trail down the side of ’87’s face. “So you’ll leave me behind?” 

 

“No. Never.” ’87 turned his face into Slip’s hand, his lips brushing over the open palm of his hand - lips dragging, and then catching on the tips of his fingers as Slip drew his hand away, “No - no, I won’t.”

 

“The unit can’t hide - this, us - not forever.” said Slip.

 

“We hide others when they need it.” countered ‘87.

 

“But we’ll have to be more circumspect.” 

 

“Yes.” ‘87 breathed out softly. “I can’t stop, I can’t stop this, I can’t stop saving you, or leave you behind, can’t stop having you - you’re the only good thing I have in this place.”

 

Slip reached across the narrow space and reached for the side snaps of ‘87s armour.

 

“Slip, what -“

 

“Shh”, storage cupboards are circumspect.” Slip grinned, slipping another catch and reaching forward to remove 87’s chest armour.

 

“Slip -“

 

“Don’t think, you need this now, we need this now.” He reached for ‘87s helmet laying it beside ‘87 on the storage bin.

 

“Slip -“

 

“You know, you think entirely too much.” Slip closed the distance between them and claimed ’87’s lips with a light kiss that asked permission, yet offered solace. “And I’m selfish enough to want this just for me, to want you to have me, right now.”

 

’87 pulled his face back and stared hard at Slip, blinking slowly - taking in the pleasing curve of Slip’s face and the plush set of his lips. He reached up to hold his face for a kiss that deepened as his hands wandered to unclasp the snaps of his lovers armour.

 

Slip moaned unabashedly into the kiss as ‘87 pushed his crotch armour aside and palmed him roughly through the dark under-armour.

 

“Tell me you have something for this,” breathed ’87, pulling back from his exploration of Slips mouth.

 

Slip pulled aside ’87's armour and yanked at the clips of his leg plates.

 

“Slip -“ His comment was muffled by Slips enthusiastic re-initiation of their kiss, his mouth opening, the kiss deep and sloppy with sudden aching want.

 

“Slip -”, he said again, pulling back his mouth and breathing hard, “do you have -“

 

Slip took the moment to rid ’87 of his utility belt. “Bacta pouches, we’ve got liquid bacta in the utility belts.” He panted out between hot, wet kisses.

 

“Oh thank the stars, I want -“ ‘87 fell silent as Slip fell to his knees, pulling ’87's trousers down and engulfing his hardening cock in the warm wet of his mouth. 

 

’87 leaned back against the bin, his head lolling back in pleasant shock for a second - before his head snapped forward so he could focus on the compelling vision of Slip on his knees, before him. He kept his hands firmly behind him on the bin, knowing from long experience that Slip liked to set the pace, to drive him at a speed of his choosing - for ’87 knew Slip enjoyed fellating him almost as much as he did the feel of bottoming for him. 

 

But ’87 couldn’t help but thrust up into Slips mouth - just a little as Slip hummed, his lips and tongue tracking the vein from the underside to the leaking tip, before engulfing it once again and pairing it with all too willing hands that twisted, just so, making 87 -

 

“Slip, stop!” ’87 begged.

 

Slip looked up and saw what his lover wanted, but took one last deep bob on ’87’s cock, bearing down towards the nest of black curls at the base of ’87’s erection and almost gagging with it, then dragging his mouth back from the now well spit-slicked erection and added a final swipe of his expert pink tongue - darting out to lap at ’87's pearly pre-cum. 

 

He looked up at ’87, all false innocence. “What?”

 

“Against the bins, now.” ‘87 ordered, pulling Slip to his feet and kissing him roughly - tasting himself on Slips tongue.

 

Slip pulled at his utility belt pulling out the bacta pouches, “I knew there had to be a plus to being the company medic.” He said, smiling lasciviously at ’87. 

 

’87 leaned in and kissed him again, before making his demands known. “Strip. Now”.

 

“Yes, sir.” Slip complied in record time and ’87 reached in to help him push down his dark pants and, reversing their positions, Slip turned and braced himself - facing forward against the bins, presenting eagerly. 

 

’87 leaned into his back, placing open mouthed kisses along his spine, his engorged cock brushing Slips ass teasingly.

 

The impatience leaked out of Slip’s voice. “Sithspit, ’87 - I swear if you don’t -“ only to be cut off as ’87's fingers, slick with cool bacta circled his opening gently before a single digit breached him, softly. Shortly another joined it and Slip began to moan, pushing back, asking silently for more.

 

The only sounds to be heard were ‘87’s hard breathing and Slip’s quiet moans, stifled - so as not to be discovered. 

 

’87 crouched behind him, kissing a cheek and added another finger - opening him up, his fingers searching. 

 

Slip wailed and rocked his hips to follow ’87’s fingers as they found their target.

 

“Shh now, Slip - I’m here - moan just for me, quiet - only ever for me to hear you like this, all wet and hot and taking it so well.” The praise fell effortlessly from ’87s lips.

 

“‘87!”, Slip gasped as his lovers fingers found that glorious spot again. 

 

“Please,” he gasped, and then gasped again in loss, as ‘87 removed his fingers carefully.

 

’87 stood again and smeared the remainder of the bacta solution on his erection, pumping it once in his fist before moving forward, gripping Slips hips softly and slowly, ever so slowly, nudging into Slip, his wide head barely notching in.

 

Slip bit down on another wail.

 

“Please -“ his plea trailed off as ‘87 began to move - at first shallow but deepening on each thrust.

 

“I’m beginning to think ‘please’ is your favourite word.” ’87 teased, his strokes deepening on each movement.

 

“Yes, please, please, please -“

 

“Do you have any idea,” grunted 87 his hips beginning to snap and thrust deep, in earnest, “what it does to me to hear you say please when we are on duty? Do you?” He added on the deep point of a harsh push.

 

“Yes, harder, more, please, please, please.” Slip began to babble.

 

“You’ll obey,” ’87 punctuated his sentence with a thrust, “- and keep up,” another harsh thrust, “- and stay with me,” pushing deep, helping Slip see stars once more, “and I will reward you.” 

 

With that he reached around, grasping Slips straining, neglected erection in his still slick fingers and began to jerk him in time with his thrusts.

 

Slip wailed, choking, trying to remain quiet - undiscovered, but hit from both sides with ‘87s vicious thrusting - the delicious pull on his erection and the counterpoint of the sweet drawback. He was overwhelmed, and came hard against the bins, his arms buckling as he reached the apex of his pleasure.

 

’87, still holding Slip up by his hips, gave one last thrust as Slips delicious clenching tipped him over the edge, right into his orgasm - and for one glorious moment everything was light, and then everything was dark.

 

Coming back to themselves, ’87 placed a soft kiss on Slips spine and was rewarded with a full body shiver.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you that I love that you do that every time”, said Slip.

 

“What?”, asked 87, “This?” He planted another soft kiss on Slips spine and was rewarded with yet another shiver as he slowly pulled out.

 

“Yes, just that.”

 

“No, but I know you, and us.” ’87 replied.

 

Slip turned, smiling in post coital haze and reached to place a brushing kiss across his lovers mouth.

 

“Thanks for the explanation of the issue ’87 - it was nice that we got this sorted out - somehow I don’t think we could have covered this subject in barracks.”

 

“No, somehow I don’t think we could have.” said ’87 - beginning to hand Slip his armour and set his lovers appearance to rights.

 

When they were ready to put on their helmets again, Slip brushed his hand along ‘87s jaw. “Look out for me on Jakku.”

 

“Stay with me Slip, keep up - and come home safe - there’s a reward in it for you.” ‘87 promised with a smirk.

 

Slip blushed and pulled on his helmet as ‘87 cycled the door open, and they walked out, and back toward the barracks.

 

Finis.


End file.
